The present invention relates to a hydraulic memory device to be used in a fluid technology and can be used for synthesis of automated control systems in industry and in agriculture, particularly in dripping irrigation.
Hydraulic memory devices are known in the art. Some of these devices are disclosed, for example, in Soviet inventor's certificates Nos. 500,545 and 667,964. The common disadvantage of the known devices is that for all designs, such as electromechanical, electronic, optical, magnetic, pneumatic and hydraulic, a trigger with a complementing (counting) input cannot be simultaneously used as a trigger (flip-flop) with two inputs, and vice versa. The other disadvantage is a loss (erasing) of memory of the devices after shutting off of them from a supply source. Finally, a further disadvantage of the known devices is that a channel of supply of a feeding stream cannot be used for supplying of a control signal.